Chief Martin Brody
Chief Martin Brody is the main protagonist of the 1975 natural horror film Jaws, and its sequel, Jaws 2. He was the Chief of Police on fictional Amity Island in Jaws, but was fired during Jaws 2, and killed two man-eating Great White sharks terrorizing Amity waters. Background Little is known of Chief Brody's past, but he met his wife, Ellen, at Jersey Shores, and they fell in love, married, and had two sons, Micheal and Sean. Brody also apparently had a near-drowning experience as a child, causing him to develope a hatred for water, becoming ok with it in the end of Jaws. Brody eventually became a lawman in New York City. Jaws Police Chieif Martin Brody lived in the fictional summer resort of Amity Island. On his first summer doing his job, Brody got a phone call about someone going missing at the beach. When he arrived, he began questioning a friend of the missing girl, Chrissie Watkins, who went skinny dipping and disappeared, about what he knew of the incident, as he was with her, but he had passed out before getting in the water. Quickly, Jeff Hendricks, Brody's deputy, signalled them with a whistle, and Brody was shocked to see Chrissie's half-burried remains in the sand. The medical inspector at first told Brody that a shark had killed Chrissie, and Brody moved to close the beaches. However, he was overruled by mayor Larry Vaughan, and the town council, who were back by the medical inspector's change of mind to thinking a boat propeller killed Chrissie. Brody reluctantly went along with the explanation, but remained unsettled. A few days later, a young boy was killed and devoured by a shark at the beach, and Brody, Vaughan, and the council held a public conference to inform the people of Amity how they would deal with the shark. After Brody stated that they would close the beaches(Vaughan adding for a day), Quint lol, a local professional shark hunter, drew their attention, and informed them that he would kill the shark and help return economic success to the island for $10,000, before bidding Brody and the council good day. With the previous shark victim's mother having offered a $3,000 reward for the shark, an ameteur shark hunting freenzy ensued, and Brody and Hendricks had a hard time keeping things under control at the beach. Matt Hooper, an oceanographer and shark expert, arrived in Amity and Brody allowed him to examine Chrissie remains, at which time Hooper confirmed that she had factually been killed by a shark. They arrived back at the beach when a group of fishermen had caught a large tiger shark, which Hooper doubted was the right fish. Brody and Hooper requested that the shark be cut open, so as to expose its stomach contents and prove it was the right fish, but mayor Vaughan refused because there was too many people present. Brody and Hooper returned that night and confirmed that the shark did not contain human remains. When they searched for it on Hooper's boat, they found the boat of a local fisherman named Ben Gardner, as well as a large shark's tooth belonging to a great white, which Hooper dropped upon seeing Gardner's remains. Vaughan refused to close the beaches, but empowered Brody and Hooper to do whatever was necessary to make them safe. Brody and Hooper set up a patrol of deputies and townsmen in boats at the beach, with Hooper on the water, and Brody on the beach. Brody told his son, Micheal, to put his new boat in the pond for safety. After the shark seemingly appeared, Brody and Hooper rushed everyone out of the water, only to find out that it was just two kids with a cardboard fin. The shark then swam into the pond and devoured a man teaching Micheal and his friends how to prepare a boat for sail, causing Micheal to go into shock. At the hospital, Brody told his wife, Ellen, to take their youngest son, Sean, home and managed to persuade Vaughan to sign a payment order, allowing him to hire Quint to kill the shark. Brody and Hooper visited Quint and agreeded to his fee terms, before requesting that he allow them to accompany him on the hunt. Quint agreed, but told them that they would be his crew and he their captain while they were on his vessel, which they agreed to. The trio set out on board Quint's sharking boat, the Orca, to kill the shark and Brody was given the task of laying a marked chum line, while Quint used piano wire to hook the shark. They succeeded, but the shark bit through the wire and escaped. Later, on Quint's order, Brody started to lay the chum line again, and was shocked when an enormous great white shark appeared in front of him. Quint then told his crew it was time to start working. Brody got up on the wheel of the boat, while Hooper and Quint worked together to harpoon the shark with a flotation barrel lined to the harpoon, but it escaped. After supper, Brody and Hooper listened as Quint recounted his past as a survivor of the U.S.S. Indianapolis, and they began to sing "Show Me The Way To Go Home". However, the shark appeared and attacked the boat, damaging the engine, before disappearing again. Brody helped Quint and Hooper to try to repair the boat's engine, but the barrel resurfaced again that moment. After the shark severed the rope on the barrel, Brody tried to call the Coast Guard, but Quint smashed the radio, angering Brody. Brody watched as Quint and Hooper worked together again and managed to harpoon the shark twice more, adding two more barrels. As the shark swam by the boat, Brody shot the shark head, before the barrels were dragged under the water. When they resurfaced, Brody and Hooper tied their ropes to tne stern cleats. However, the shark started to eat its way up the ropes, and Quint harpooned it again, before the shark started to pull the boat backwards, eventually ripping off the cleats. After Quint's obsession to kill the shark caused the boat to become immobilized, Brody, Hooper, and Quint decided to attempt a desperate approach to kill the shark, using Hooper's anti-shark cage and hypodermic needle spear to poison the shark with strychnine. However, the shark smashed into the cage and caused the Orca's crane to give way under its massive weight. Hooper escaped, and the shark then threw itself onto the Orca's stern, prompting Brody and Quint to retreat into the boat's cabin. After Quint lost his grip on the bar, Brody tried to grab him, but Quint slipped through his wet hand and down to the shark, where he was killed after a bloody tussle. Brody shoved an air tank into the shark's mouth when it attacked him and climbed the Orca's mast with Quint's rifle. He shot at the tank several times, finally striking it with the final shot, blowing the shark to pieces. When Hooper rejoined him, the two held a brief moment of silent respect for Quint and lamented his death, before returning to Amity Island. Jaws 2 Four years after the events of Jaws, Brody attended an opening ceremony for a new hotel on Amity Island, where his wife worked. Brody, then more experienced at his job, started investigating the disappearance of two divers and two women enjoying the water. Brody and Jeff Hendricks, his deputy, didn't discover anything, however, the camera of the divers was found by another diver. After a large killer whale is found beached with large flesh wounds, Brody called an oceanographer named Elkins in to identify what killed it. After seeing the size of the wounds, Brody suggested a Great White shark might have done them, to which Elkins stated it was either that or another killer whale. Brody took his suspicions to mayor Larry Vaughan, who was once again not willing to believe they had another shark problem and warned him not to press the issue. Later, Brody dragged the body of one of the women that disappeared into shore and was notified that Matt Hooper, a friend of Brody's who had helped them with the past shark problem, was on board the Aurora research vessel in the Arctic and wouldn't be able to even talk until next spring. Brody angrily grounded his son, Michael, and forced him to get job at the beach to help learn responsibility. At the beach, as he watched in an observation tower, Brody saw a school of bluefish and mistook it for a shark. In a quick haste, Brody caused a panic on the beach, and emptied his gun on the bluefish, before realizing what it was. At his office later that day, Brody was contacted by a local film developer, who had developed photos from the camera of the missing divers of the Orca, Quint's boat from the previous film. Brody went to his shop and watched as he developed a photo of the shark that Brody suspected was in the area. Brody took the photo to a meeting of the town council, who refused to believe it was a photo of a shark, and fired Brody for causing the beach panic, Vaughan being the only one to vote against dismissal. Brody arrived at his home to find Hendricks and Ellen talking and Brody gave his badge to his deputy and toasted his promotion with him. The next day, Brody and Ellen learned that Micheal had gone sailing with his girlfriend and friends, and they left with Hendricks on the police launch to find the kids. They found a boat with Tina Wilcox, a local teenage girl who won Miss Amity that year, curled up, trembling with horror. Tina then shakingly confirmed Brody's suspicion about the shark in the area, as she had just been forced to watch her boyfriend, Eddie, be devoured by it. Brody signalled a boat to carry Hendricks and Ellen back to port, before setting off to find the kids at the lighthouse. After he arrived and saw that they weren't there, Brody called the harbor patrol on the radio, but was cut off and forced to continue his search alone. He found his son, Micheal, with two of his friends after they and the others had been attacked by the shark and was told that Sean, his youngest son, was still out at sea. Brody told Micheal and his friends to go to the lighthouse and continued on to Cable Junction, a small island with a power station built on it, where he found the kids stuck. Brody tried to help them on board the police launch, but the shark appeared and attack the boat, causing Brody to beach it on Cable Junction as he tried to dodge it. Brody threw the kids a rope attached to the anchor wench so that he could try and pull them over, but the anchors got stuck on a power line that Brody then pulled up. As the shark attacked the kids, knocking most of them into the water, Brody set a raft in the water and pounded the power line with a boat paddle, creating a rhythmic vibration under the water that drew the shark under. When the shark resurfaced, Brody pounded the line some more, causing the shark to charge him. When it got close, Brody tricked it into biting down on the power line, electrocuting the shark to death. Brody then picked up Jackie, Micheal's girlfriend, and comically hugged and laughed with Sean when the latter attempted to say that he was forced to go with his brother and the others, before rowing to Cable Junction to await rescue. Jaws: The Revenge Former Police Chief Martin Brody died of a heart attack in the beginning of Jaws: The Revenge. He was not seen, but his death was revealed to the audience in the beginning. Skills Chief Martin Brody was very skilled at doing his job, but lacked experience when dealing with sea terrors, like sharks, that being the only thing about his job that he didn't execute skillfully in Jaws. As a result. he was forced to enlist the aid of oceanographer and shark expert Matt Hooper and, eventually, he hired a local professional shark hunter named Quint to kill the shark. However, in Jaws 2, Brody proved to be more cable and experieced at handling them from the events of the previous film. Brody was also very accurate with a gun, less so in Jaws, but showed to have improved his marksmanship considerably in Jaws 2. He also showed to be able to combine melted candle wax with sodium cyanide to drastically improve the deadly effectiveness of his bullets, an ability that he demontrated the use of in Jaws 2. After he was fired as Police Chief in Jaws 2, his next job and his level of skill at it remained unknown. Personality Chief Martin Brody was a very serious and cautious individual, as are most lawmen like him, and always had the well being of the town in mind. He was very close to all of his family and loved them tremendously, though he could be as stern and strict as any situation required when it came to handling his children and teaching them, such as when he grounded his oldest son, Micheal, in Jaws 2 and forced him to get a job on the beach to learn responsibility and what it mean't to be a man when he wouldn't do anything but go sailing. He, however, tended to go easy on Sean, his youngest son, due to his young age, as he only acted comically and lovingly to him in the end of Jaws 2 after killing the shark, glad he was alright, despite the fact that he had gone with his brother and the others willingly, knowing better than to do so. Brody was usually calm, but could easily become upset in a serious situation if the best possible option was not chosen, a trait which contributed to him being fired in Jaws 2. The other trait that led to his dismissal was his hastiness and tenacity to act to quickly, which made him cause a panic at the beach when he thought he saw a shark and empitied his gun on it, but it was just a school of bluefish. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Deceased